


Bath

by Page_of_Cups



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 01:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Cups/pseuds/Page_of_Cups
Summary: Request from Tumblr for a NSFW Asra bath scene. Beginning/ end is the (slightly altered)  in-game dialogue followed by some uh, not-so-canon stuff.  ( ◞･౪･)





	Bath

“Shall we get in?” Asra asks, motioning toward the pool.

I feel the veil of silt wash away as I sink into my shoulders, stretch out my limbs. My body bobs with the movement of the water when Asra slips in beside me, sighing deeply.

“Ahh. This is the best,” he says. “Here, I’ll wash your face.”

His smile is mischievous as he opens his arms to me. I let him guide my head to rest in his lap. The touch he laves over my face is exquisitely gentle. I feel so pampered. I stretch my arms out over the smooth, rippling fabric over his thighs and let my elbows hang off either side.

“Comfortable?”

I nestle in and nod. He attends to the mud, kissing me once on each brow, twice between them.  
My eyes threaten to slip closed, but I can’t stop watching the sunlight play over his lovesick features. When my face is clean, I slide out of Asra’s lap and rearrange myself upright to meet his simmering gaze.

“Thanks”

“Anytime.”

His breath is deep as his chest rises and falls under my hands. My heart swells with affection.

“I’ll wash your chest,” I say.

“Oh, so generous.”

I reach over his head for a bottle of soap. When I return, his warm palms settle in the silk over my hips. My hands slide almost too easily across the slick planes of his chest, over the round muscle of his shoulders. When I glance at his face, I realize he’s been watching me with smouldering eyes.

“I feel like you’re washing the defences away from my soul.” 

“Good.”

Almost groaning, he whispers my name before his mouth meets mine again, slippery this time. The wet sliding of his lips takes over my senses. My hands find purchase around his back, and when my chest brushes up to his he lets his head fall onto my shoulder. The sighs that pass his lips as I kiss his throat echo in the steam chamber, but they are mine alone to hear.

I slowly start to untie the sash keeping his robe closed. Asra looks at me with wide eyes, glancing from me to the knot at his waist and back.

“I can’t get you properly cleaned with this in the way,” I say.

He whispers my name again and shifts his weight to let me fully peel off the garment clinging to his body. I lather more of the fragrant soap in my hands and rub small circles on his chest, slipping farther and farther down his body with each revolution. There’s something close to wonder in his eyes as he watches me. For a moment, it really does look like I’ve washed away his defences. He looks so vulnerable, weak, almost, but not physically. Certainly not physically. But he looks as if I could knock him over with a feather. My fingers ghost over his hips- more make waves in the water next to them than anything- and Asra gasps. He tenderly puts one hand on my cheek and the other behind my head so he can guide my face toward his. When we're mere inches from each other he stops.

"You are absolutely mesmerizing," he breathes.

"So are you."

For a split second, it looks as if he's about to cry before he presses our lips together. There's a passionate heat between us as our mouths move against each other. Firmly but still gently, his hands move to my hips, and he twists us so he is standing in the water and I am facing him, still seated on the inner lip of the pool. His hands skim over my sides as they move up toward my face and rest on my cheeks.

"This is so perfect. You are so incredible I almost can't believe any of this is real," he says, pushing a damp tendril of hair from between my eyes. "That you're really here. I'm half-convinced I'll wake up under the tree in the garden still searching for you."

He kisses me again, and I dig my fingers into his hips, pulling him toward me. His skin is soft and warm beneath my hands. I open my eyes again when he pulls away, staring at me with a deep reverence. The morning light is shining off of him, almost making his dark skin glitter with the sunrise. 

"Asra," I say and slide my hand over his already hard cock. "Let me show you how real this is then."

He groans as I grasp his foreskin with nothing but my fingertips and slide it over and down the head of his cock. His open palm slides between my thighs and over my folds. I feel a tingly surge of magic as the tip of his finger just barely slides inside me and look at him almost suspiciously. 

"To help everything go smoothly," he says as he presses his fingers into me again, curling up against me and making my hips roll into his movement. 

"Ah- Asra…"

He smiles and kisses my head. 

"This all feels the same, even after all this time… even after everything that's happened… I still care for you as deeply as I did then- and more, somehow."

He tries to kiss me, but I moan into his mouth and push my head into his shoulder. My chest feels tight at his words. What happened? How much time? Were we ex-lovers before my amnesia? There's so much I want to ask but no opportunity to ask it between the crash of pleasure Asra is working through me. His hands are practiced - more than mine, at least, and he moves inside me as if he's done this a thousand times over. 

I turn my head and kiss his throat again prompting him to go faster and moan my name. The pressure building inside me feels unlike anything anyone has made me feel before and it's much quicker and more intense than anything I've been able to produce on my own. I’m shaking- almost writhing- from his touch. I sink my teeth into his shoulder as I come moaning and curling my feet behind his thighs. 

Asra doesn’t stop even when the last shudder of my orgasm passes. 

“That was absolutely incredible,” he says, lips quirked in an almost smug grin. “Can you do that again?”

I pull his hips toward me with the grip my legs have behind him. 

"More," I say, voice rasping. "I want you." 

Asra looks startled for just a flash before smiling serenely.

"Are you sure?" He asks, voice betraying the uncertainty he is trying to hide. "How do you want me?"

"Inside me. Make love to me. Show me how you used to touch me."

Asra reaches for me with his unoccupied hand, then hesitates a second before putting both hands on my hips to adjust me. 

"Like we used to? You're so confident we were intimate before?"

"Before Nopal? Yes. I'm certain of it. I don’t know how, but I can sense it." 

We look each other over. I blush under his intense scrutiny and add, "please?"

Asra kisses me and pulls one hand away while still holding me with the other. Without pausing our kiss in the slightest, Asra slowly pushes into me. I tilt my head back with a moan when he is fully sheathed inside. 

When I see him, he's not smiling. In fact, he looks surprisingly serious as he watches me but no less enamoured. He pulls his hips back just as slowly until nothing but the head of his cock remains inside of me. He holds himself there for half a heartbeat and thrusts all the way back in. His tempo is leisurely, as if he were stargazing while taking a midnight stroll, but it feels no less incredible. 

"It wasn't always like this," he says as he presses our hips flush together, "but I always loved it when it was."

"Asra-ah! Tell me - tell me more," I say between gasps and groans. 

"What more is there to say?" Asra asks, "other than how much I missed you. How much I missed this. The last time I was at the palace, I thought I would never see you again… but here we are. Fuck, you feel so good. So good. So… so…" 

He trails off to unintelligible moans and fragments of my name. 

"I want-" he pauses to swallow- "I want to show you how much you mean to me. How good you make me feel."

His hand snakes between my thighs again, just above where his cock is still methodically pushing in and out of me. His fingertips work quickly against my clit in sharp contrast to the languid pace he's set inside me, but soon his hips start to catch up with his hands until he is snapping, bucking into me. Groaning, the noise from his chest vibrates off my skin as his mouth roves over wherever he can easily reach. 

"Asra, I'm- I'm… again, I'm-" 

"I know. Just relax," he says, barely understandable through gritted teeth. "I can feel how close you are."

"Asra! Asra, Asra, Asra!" I whine over and over again, almost reflexively as his fingers and hips bring me to the edge. I'm in the throes of coming when I realize he is too. His grip on me is tight and he moans, slack-jawed and glassy-eyed, into the emptiness of the Countess's vast bath. I feel his cock twitch inside me and know it's filling me with his seed. 

"Was it always that good?" I ask as we both start to come down.

"Better, even. I'm a little rusty," Asra says blushing.

We stay connected for a moment, but when we break apart, Asra beams, fresh-faced and pleased with what he sees.

“You’re shining like a raindrop," he says with a coy smile while cleaning us up again. When he finishes, I kiss him on the top of his head, inhaling the rich scents of the Countess's shampoos. 

“We smell great," I say. 

“We smell delicious," Asra corrects. "Now for the hard part - getting out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr for a NSFW Asra bath scene. Beginning/ end is the (slightly altered) in-game dialogue followed by some uh, not-so-canon stuff. ( ◞･౪･)


End file.
